teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan Gold
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Oh Sehun |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Tristan Gold |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| level-headed, innocent, sensitive, humble, sassy, sarcastic, energetic, friendly, stubborn, wise, |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }| Troy Miller (boyfriend) Sander Lloyd (one sided crush, ended) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Goal | style=" }| To be a famous CEO of Vogue.com |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| N/A |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Aubrey, Priscilla, Jayce, Sebastian, Hunter, Monique, Savannah, Erin, Sander, Logan, Chelsea, Randy, Dylan, Vanessa, Robin, Selena, Robin, Roderick, Erica, Portia, Sam |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Everyday is an opportunity for fashion" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Speak Now |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Tristan Gold is a major character on Teen Justice. Tristan is an student of McMullan High School where he is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S2= Speak Now Personality Relationships Troy= |-| Aubrey= |-| Sander= Songs S2= ;Solos maxresdefault (8888o98).jpg|You're So Beautiful (I'm Coming Home)|link=You're So Beautiful ;Duets ep4f (85).jpg|Get It Over With (Sander) (Broken Innocence)|link=Get It Over With Ep4f lom.jpg|Lean on Me (Monique) (Ballad)|link=Lean on Me neglect.jpg|Neglected (Aubrey) (One In a Million)|link=Neglected Ep4f_(31we4r56).jpg|You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' (Randy) (Acoustic)|link=You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' FG.jpg|For Good (Aubrey) (Make It or Break It Part 1)|link=For Good ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Main Character Category:Teen Justice